1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool combination with an illumination device for providing illumination when required.
2. Description of the Related Art
Screwdrivers have existed for a long time. In some cases the user needs illumination when loosening or tightening screws, and it is inconvenient for the user to carry the screwdrivers and a flashlight or the like. The present invention is intended to provide a tool combination to solve this problem.